vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Remulos
Keeper Remulos is a level 72 elite quest giver located at the Shrine of Remulos in the contested territory of Moonglade. He is one of the younger sons of Cenarius, and a Keeper of the Grove. Biography Remulos was Malfurion's chief advisor and, thousands of years ago, he helped forge the Cenarion Circle by teaching men (and most likely women as well, though they would have been very few in number compared to the amount of men) to become druids. Today there are many more female druids than their once were and many women, druids and a fair amount of non-druids, are a part of the Cenarion Circle (see Cenarion Circle for more about this faction/group). All, regardless of gender or race, follow the tenants of his father, Cenarius. Perhaps the most powerful druid in the world, Cenarius is highly revered by the group and seen as a demigod by most (this is especially true of the night elves and he indeed has demigod-like qualities); Remulos is perhaps the second-most powerful druid in the world, and members of the group also hold Remulos in great reverence. Like Cenarius, he has produced many children, including Celebras, Cavindra and several other dryads. He resembles his father, having the lower body of a stag, the upper body of a night elf sporting antlers, and a long wooden talon for one hand. Remulos maintains the Moonglade, the sacred center of all druidic studies. He is also an important member of the Cenarion Circle, but has found himself increasingly in conflict with the night elf Archdruid Fandral Staghelm. Against Staghelm's wishes, Remulos welcomed the tauren into the Cenarion Circle and taught them many closely guarded secrets. Remulos also vehemently opposed the creation of a new World Tree, seeing it as nothing more than a selfish gesture by Staghelm and his small but powerful band of followers eager to reclaim their immortality. Remulos crafted a druidic idol given to Broll Bearmantle which was corrupted by the pit lord Azgalor in the battle for Mount Hyjal. The corrupted idol seemed to be a big source of corruption and had noticeable influence in the Third War, although it was finally cleansed by Broll himself and put to custody by Archdruid Fandral Staghelm in Darnassus. In Word of Warcraft Killing Remulos will make you lose 125 reputation with Cenarion Circle. He offers the following quests: * ** *** * Wrath of the Lich King Remulos makes his return in Wrath of the Lich King during the saving Crusader Bridenbrad quest chain, where he grants the player entry into the Emerald Dream. He is involved in the following quests. * ** *** See List of Moonglade NPCs. Quotes *"Is the world prepared for what we are about to invoke? I do not know…" Trivia *The name of the keeper may came from the name Romulus and Remus but this is not confirmed. Patches and hotfixes External links de:Remulos fr:Remulos Category:Keepers of the Grove Category:Quest givers Category:Major characters Category:Lore characters Category:Moonglade NPCs Category:Gates of Ahn'Qiraj Category:World of Warcraft: Stormrage characters Category:Druids